Timeline of the Triangulum Galaxy
add more centuries 21st Century 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2021 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 2044 2045 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 2051 2052 2053 2054 2055 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 2061 2062 2063 2064 2065 2066 2067 2068 2069 2070 2071 2072 2073 2074 2075 2076 2077 2078 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 2091 2092 2093 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 22nd Century 2100 2101 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120 2121 2121 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2141 2142 2143 2144 2145 2146 2147 2148 2149 2150 2151 2152 2153 2154 2155 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 2161 2162 2163 2164 2165 2166 2167 2168 2169 2170 2171 2172 2173 2174 2175 2176 2177 2178 2179 2180 2181 2182 2183 2184 2185 2186 2187 2188 2189 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 2198 2199 23rd Century 24th Century 25th Century 26th Century 27th Century 28th Century 29th Century 2800 2801 2802 2803 2804 * 9 Janvier - Start of the 'Road to War'. Chostvan squadron destroyed after it crosses the border and intrudes into the territory of the Confederation. The Chostvan Soyuz immediately demands reparations, demands are refused. * 10 Janvier - Confederate fighters destroy a Chostvan trade convoy, killing all but three members of the crew. The convoy was delivering rare building materials back to Opwiq'Wioly. Chostvan Soyuz raises DEFCON level to DEFCON 3 and places a partial trade embargo on the Confederacy, Confederacy protests saying that the trade convoy was destroyed by unaffiliated pirates. * 11 Janvier - The 'False War' begins as a Chostvan fleet mistakenly jumps into a system only an hour away from Kusluipra. The fleet is engaged by a Confederate fleet. In a panic, one crew member of the Chostvan fleet launches twelve long-range missiles at Kusluipra believing a mass war to have begun. Kusluipran shipyards are completely destroyed, the Chostvan fleet manages to flee the system for neutral territory. * 11 Janvier - DEFCON level raised to DEFCON 2, Mer Korolyova prepares to leave Opwiq'Wioly for a government installation on CHOOSEAMINORPLANETHERE. * 11 Janvier - Confederacy demands reparations, Chostvan Soyuz refuses calling the demand 'ludicrous'. * 12 Janvier - Mer Korolyova arrives on CHOOSEAMINORPLANETHERE and is quickly transported by a water-craft to the government installation. * * * * * 23 Fevrier - Invasion of the Chostvan Soyuz by the Coalition of States, beginning of the Great War. * * 2 Mars - Chief Executive Mer Korolyova assassinated along with the entire Executive of the Soyuz and the Colonel-General of Opwiq'Wioly, as well as many aides. * 3 Mars - Mer Korolyova's funeral is held in Opwiq'Wioly outside of the Chostvan Council Complex. Alongside her funeral many other funerals of the dead from the assassination take place. * 3 Mars - Another meeting of the Gang of Five (at the time the 'Gang of Six') takes place. * 4 Mars - Chostvan Soyuz Election for the Chief Executive, 2804 takes place. Njaumj'a Ande'r-Milyu becomes the new Chief Executive, replacing Mehwsh Kukrysrar who was serving as the Interim Chief Executive. * * * * * * *